


Snapemas2020 Day 1 Mistletoe

by Ajax1230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: deepperplexity's Snapemas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajax1230/pseuds/Ajax1230
Summary: Day One MistletoeReader is a temporary teacher at Hogwarts.Your drawn to the dour Professor Snape and try to make a peace offering.Reader's gender not specified.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Snapemas2020 Day 1 Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count:562  
> Reader's gender isn't specified! Enjoy however you'd like!

You just needed to get out of the cold. Snow packed up to your knees made the trek to the castle that much more unbearable. Since taking up a temporary post at Hogwarts this year you’d managed to get along well with most of the staff, even cutting Miss Norris a break when she made beady red eyes at you.   
Most.  
There was one person in particular you simply couldn’t get on your side, Professor Snape.   
Sure, everyone and their mother practically told you it wasn’t your fault, he was just in a perpetual bad mood.   
Which you didn’t believe, no one is simply in a bad mood all the time.  
There was something drawing about the way his dark frame took up a door frame, how his voice commanded all your attention. Even his insults were some of the finest crafted wounds you’d ever received.   
Maybe you were a glutton for punishment or desperately hopeful you could ‘fix’ him, either way you weren’t deterred. And tonight on Christmas Eve, you’d gotten out of decorating the Great Hall to snag a last minute gift.   
Mistletoe.   
An overlooked potion ingredient, you’d done the research. The best time to procure the plant was Christmas Eve. So you marched into the edge of the forest, under the clear moonlight and took the plant.   
You held it in a tight fist close to your chest, the scent floating directly into your nose.   
Your plan; box up the mistletoe, write a simple ‘To: Severus’ ‘From: Y/N’ and cowardly have a house elf leave it in his office. Hoping he wouldn’t shred you to pieces in the morning.   
But you never made it that far.   
You weren’t expecting to meet dark narrowed eyes when you opened the large door to the entrance. Nor did you expect the singular brow raise as he uttered out the question;  
“Where have you been?”   
Your words were stuck behind your chattering teeth, snow soaked feet frozen to the ground. Mortification burned your cheeks when you saw his eyes zero in on your clutched fist.  
“Happy,” your words shook with the shuddering breath you drew out, “Happy Christmas, Professor Snape.” Your arm thrust forward, he stared at the offering crumpled in your tense cold fist. A line creased his forehead, drawing a look of perplexion on his face.   
“Please, take it.” You said with a rueful chuckle. At least he could spare you the exertion of holding your arm out like this. His eyes glistened in the cold moonlight, a brisk wind swirling cottony snowflakes around his face and hair.  
He reached out, plucking the mistletoe from your hand in an instant. Before you could manage a smile in relief he dragged the plant just under his nose relishing the fresh scent. All the while keeping his darkened gaze on you.   
“Quite a delectable scent,” he said slowly approaching you, his arm disappearing just above your shoulder, “much better than the ones used to decorate.” As the door shut loudly behind you, the cold stopping instantly, a shiver ran up your spine. Your eyes drew up towards the ceiling partially obscured by Severus dark hair. A neater, dryer looking mistletoe than yours hanging just above your head.   
“Happy Christmas.” His voice was hot against your ear, hitting a depth you couldn’t fathom.   
Maybe he didn’t hate you after all.


End file.
